Três Mundos
by Chibi Natsu-chan
Summary: A barreira que protegia os mundos fora desfeita, e agora, demônios e anjos vagam pela terra enquanto os cyniclons assistem a destruição. E somente quatro garotas podem acabar com isso:: péssimo sumario


_Entre eu e você, há uma nova terra  
Anjos em pânico  
Eu preciso mais de você do que você pensa  
Meu Santuário,  
Meu Santuário yeah  
Onde medos e mentiras comandam  
Eu preciso mais de você do que você pensa  
O que sai de mim,  
O que sai de mim agora...  
São apenas preces que eu murmuro para te ver bem de novo_

**As barreiras dos grandes mundos sempre foram muito bem protegidas...**

-Andem seus inúteis! Ou acham que aqui é como aquele maldito céu? Trabalhem vagabundos!  
A correria do dia a dia sempre fora muito normal para os humanos. Qualquer coisa diferente era um mero nada.  
-Aiaiai...tô atrasadaaa!! – correndo desesperada para a escola.  
-Alerta!! Protegido do alerta vermelho se encontra em perigo!! Alerta!!  
-Lá vem mais trabalho...ô povo que gosta de me deixar irritado!

* * *

_Eu a assisto dormir rapidamente  
Rezando para que a visita noturna não venha  
Tudo que eu temo não significa nada  
Mas me dá um grande medo saber que um dia você não abrirá esses olhos  
_  
**Impedindo seus contatos...nos fazendo pensar que éramos únicos...**

-Aiai...você realmente acredita nesse negócio de ir pro céu? Pra mim isso é papo furado! – ele zombava da cara do amigo.  
-Não devia dizer isso...céu e inferno sempre existiram...  
-Você é um idiota!! Coisas assim nunca existiriam!! Pare de viajar!! – o outro disse, já irritado.  
-Aff...por que sempre discutem tanto?  
-E você não se meta!! – ele replicou, mais irritado ainda.

* * *

_  
Entre eu e você, há uma nova terra  
Anjos em pânico  
Eu preciso mais de você do que você pensa  
Meu Santuário,  
Meu Santuário yeah  
Onde medos e mentiras comandam  
Música narrará  
Eu preciso mais de você do que você pensa  
O que sai de mim,  
O que sai de mim agora...  
São apenas preces que eu murmuro para te ver bem de novo_

**Até que, por uma ambição ela se quebrou...  
**  
- Estão roubando a chave!! – Dizia um dos guardas , tentando alcançar o alarme  
- Fique quieto! - um rapaz de cabelos vermelhos mostrava um semblante sério.  
- Mate logo ele...está nos atrapalhando  
- Posso? – arqueou uma sobrancelha.  
- Ainda pergunta? – riu  
- Aqui está... – se ajoelhou entregando o objeto a ela.  
- Obrigada - riu cínica - Podemos começar?  
- Quando a senhorita quiser, madame.  
- Ótimo...Logo, logo, tudo isso vai se tornar meu maior sonho – riu sarcástica

A guardiã, estava aflita.  
- Keyblade? – chegou ao centro e nada estava  
- What a keyblade? – suava frio  
- Heartless...?  
- Nobodies?  
- The Chosen One? - Pensou  
- Prophecy? – Tinha muitas duvidas.  
- More...Than Wath They Apper To Be?

* * *

**O fim do mundo, chegou**

_Meus medos e suas mentiras  
derretem  
Eu preciso de mais carinho do que você pensa  
Meus olhos e sua boca  
Mentem  
Eu preciso de mais carinhos do que você pensa  
Meu mundo e seus sonhos  
Eu preciso do teu amor  
Eu preciso mais do que você pensa_

* * *

**Então começou...**

- O que é aquilo no céu? – disse erguendo a cabeça observando uma faixa escura pelo céu claro.  
- Demônios, finalmente o portão se abriu! – proclamou sarcástico. – É hora do nosso reinado sobre a Terra, andem!!  
-É o fim do mundo...- disse colocando as mãos sobre o rosto – Eu não quero ir pra lá, não, não quero – chorava.  
-Legal...por que eu vim parar aqui? – olhando em volta, irritada.  
-Você deveria desistir gracinha, não a nada como um humano decidido a acabar com a própria vida. Ele já pensou demais sobre o que deveria fazer...essa é a punição que ele se dá. Não deveria se intrometer.  
-Mas o meu papel é se intrometer. – ela rebateu, nervosa.  
-E o meu é acabar com isso. – seu sorriso era maligno.  
Para eles, aquilo tudo era perfeito demais.  
-Olha só...se matando como os perfeitos idiotas que são. Tem show melhor? – ele dizia, com um sorriso de canto.  
-São humanos, tendem a ser fracos e idiotas...os outros...são apenas um nada ocupando espaço precioso no universo.

_Tantos altos e baixos  
Meu coração é um campo de batalha  
Assim como os mundos seriam  
Eu preciso de emoções verdadeiras  
Eu preciso de mais carinho do que você pensa  
Eu preciso de mais amor do que você pode me dar_  
_Feridas somem, cicatrizes não  
Eu preciso de emoções verdadeira_s

* * *

**O que seriam deles?**

- Você tem que ir...- dizia ajudando a menina.  
- Não...não...não – ela negava. Não queria ir de jeito nenhum. Morria de medo.  
- O que será dos humanos? – estendeu a mão – Se nós não formos lá?  
-Não se preocupe, eu estarei com você – sorriu docemente a abraçando, para logo a lançar dali. – Sentirei saudades...An..

_Você me mostra como se vê  
Eu te mostro como viver  
E eu te mostro como amar  
Que nada está inteiro e  
Nada está despedaçado_

* * *

**Somente elas poderiam dar um fim naquilo tudo...**

-Então...vamos acabar logo com isso! – ela dizia, sorrindo enquanto estalava os dedos.  
-Tá na hora da porrada! – a outra dizia, se animando.  
-Fazer o que né? Vamos...  
-Preguiçosa!! Vamos nessa!!  
-Sem chance!! Vocês jamais nos derrotariam fedelhas!  
-Que pirralhas atrevidas...  
-Aé? Acha mesmo que não venceremos? Então vem cá e me mostra que não tem medo de apanhar!  
-Sua piveta..  
- Não vão conseguir – riu enquanto a segurava pelo pescoço, a enforcando.  
- Idiota, solta ela!! – gritou segurando a katana ao lado pescoço dele

_Entre eu e você, há uma nova terra  
Anjos em pânico  
Eu preciso mais de você do que você pensa  
Meu Santuário,  
Meu Santuário yeah  
Onde medos e mentiras comandam  
Música narrará  
Eu preciso mais de você do que você pensa  
O que sai de mim,  
O que sai de mim agora...  
São apenas preces que eu murmuro para te ver bem de novo_

* * *

**Mas para elas parecia não ter fim...**

- Droga, eles não morrem nunca – tentava se manter firme.  
- Não somos como vocês – riu.  
- Mas... Nós também não – se levantou já com os ferimentos cicatrizados.  
- Ótimo. Assim, isso se tornará uma batalha eterna, viveremos somente do sangue e da dor que provocaremos em vocês.  
- Tanto faz, o que mais quero, é poder ver suas cabeças degoladas encaixadas em minha mão.  
- Você está com medo não é? – a prendendo com a parede.  
- Quem vai ficar com medo aqui será você – Afirmou confiante. Seus olhos se cruzaram com os dele. E este se contorcia pelo chão.

_Tantos altos e baixos  
Meu coração é um campo de batalha  
Assim como os mundos seriam  
Eu preciso de emoções verdadeiras  
Eu preciso de mais carinho do que você pensa  
Eu preciso de mais amor do que você pode me dar_  
_Feridas somem, cicatrizes não  
Eu preciso de emoções verdadeira_s.

* * *

**E algo de diferente começou a surgir...**

- Vai!! Anda me mata de uma vez! – seus olhos lacrimejavam.  
- E-eu, não consigo – baixou a cabeça soltando-a.  
Se surpreendeu, porque não matara ela? Ela estava em suas mãos.

- Você por acaso esta... – arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. – Afim dela?  
- Não é de seu interesse! Vá amolar outro!! – subiu as escadas se trancando no quarto.

- O que é isso que sinto aqui? Parece aconchegante... - ela riu doce colocando a mão sobre o coração.  
- Isso é amor... Esse é o sentimento que vocês demônios tanto temem – sorriu maroto.

- Você, não a matou porque, esta amando ela, não é? - disse irritada - Isso não vai te levar a lugar nenhum, imbecil – se levantou do trono indo na direção do cyniclon curvado. – O amor, a paixão são sentimentos imprestáveis, nada do que se diz ou se fala quando se ama é verdade. Não quero saber, vai matá-las... NÃO QUERO QUE SOBRE NENHUM HUMANO! NEM UM ANJO! E MUITO MENOS UM DEMÔNIO! – se irritou o chutando – Irão mata-las até que não sobre nada naquele lugar! Se não cumprirem, já sabem o que estará esperando por vocês – riu sádica encarando-os.

_Meus medos e suas mentiras  
derretem  
Eu preciso de mais carinho do que você pensa  
Meus olhos e sua boca  
Mentem  
Eu preciso de mais carinhos do que você pensa  
Meu mundo e seus sonhos  
Eu preciso do teu amor  
Eu preciso mais do que você pensa_

* * *

**E o tempo cuidou de tudo...**

**- **Eu não vou deixar você fugir novamente – a prendeu contra a parede se aproximando de seus lábios, enquanto essa o impedia o empurrando.

- Por que, por quê? Por que justo você!! – suas lágrimas de sangue manchavam seu rosto.  
- Eu não me importo em morrer nos braços em quem mais amei – ele sorriu doce, sem malicia e acariciou o rosto dela.

- Eu te amo! – se aproximou dela até pousar sobre os lábios do anjo, a beijando.

_Entre eu e você, há uma nova terra  
Anjos em pânico  
Eu preciso mais de você do que você pensa  
Meu Santuário,  
Meu Santuário yeah  
Onde medos e mentiras comandam  
Música narrará  
Eu preciso mais de você do que você pensa  
O que sai de mim,  
O que sai de mim agora...  
São apenas preces que eu murmuro para te ver bem de novo_

* * *

**Ate o final...**

- Isso é um Adeus? – segurou sua mão.  
- Talvez – deu nele um leve selinho – Mas, mesmo que seja eu não vou te esquecer – sorriu.

- Nos veremos novamente? – a segurando bem firme.  
- Logo, logo...

- Obrigada... - seu corpo foi se inclinando para traz, até que esta virou pó.  
- Pelo menos ela esta mais feliz agora - chorando com as mãos sobre o rosto.  
- Não seja tola, era isso que ela mais queria, assim como é o que nos mais temos e desejamos nesse momento.  
- Rever aquele que nos amou.

_Você me mostra como se vê  
Eu te mostro como viver  
E eu te mostro como amar  
Que nada está inteiro e  
Nada está despedaçado_

**E, é o que dizem...**

_**A scattered dream that's like a for-off memory.  
A for-off memory that's like a scattered dream.  
I want to line the pices up.  
Yours and mine**_

* * *

Ohayoo

Bem...é uma das minhas primeiras fics n.n (nervosa)

Então espero realmente que gostem n.n

Por favor mandem suas opiniões, isso é muito importante pra mim!

Reviews n.n

Kissus!

Kyrara

(agradeço a Chibi Haru-chan17 por betar o capítulo, obrigada, te amo irmã!)


End file.
